Are You My Mommy?
by meganxrawr
Summary: Dumbledore and McGonagall discuss music, Hermione has a case of mistaken identity, Draco takes a tumble. R&R, rated T for language and slight sexual references.


**Title: **Are You My Mommy?

**Author: **meganxrawr.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd love to own Draco for my own pleasure, he, along with all characters related to Harry Potter, belongs to J.K Rowling. Mary Had A Little Lamb is also not mine, nor are the songs 'Hard Day's Night', 'Hotel California' and 'November Rain.'

-------------------------

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb.

Mary had a little lamb, its fleece was white as snow.

Everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went,

Everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go.

It followed her to school one day, school one day, school one day.

It followed her to school one day which was against the rules.

It made the children laugh and play, laugh and play, laugh and play.

It made the children laugh and play to see the lamb at school."

"And that, my dear Minerva, is one of my favorite muggle songs."

"Albus, where you learn such things, I can't begin to guess. I thought you'd say something classic like 'Hard Day's Night', 'Hotel California', 'November Rain', anything but a silly nursery rhyme."

"Nursery rhymes are not silly, but they are classics. Now, I have told you my favorite muggle song, what...?"

Professor Minerva McGonagall and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's interesting discussion about muggle music was interrupted by a long and extremely high-pitched scream, a scream that was instantly recognized as Head Girl - Hermione Granger's scream.

Both adults instantly turned towards the sound, robes billowing and wands in hand, ready to fight whatever creature had threatened the brightest witch of the decade. Voldemort had been defeated and every discovered Death Eater sentenced to the Dementor's kiss, but many were still at large, thirsting for the blood of the boy who had destroyed their leader.

What they discovered when they arrived at the foot of the stairs, where the scream had originated, was almost as interesting as the discussion that had just been interrupted.

Head Girl, Hermione Granger was sitting at the base of the stairs, cradling a paler than usual Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, who was sobbing into Hermione's shoulder, screaming for his mommy. A red-faced Ron Weasley was standing off to the side, looking warily at the couple, fists clenched and shoulders heaving.

"Draco, come on, stop crying. It's Hermione."

Watery storm grey eyes rose to meet milk chocolate ones. A pale pink lip trembled as it formed one word, "Mommy?"

"Draco, I'm not your mommy. Do you know who I am?"

"MOMMY!" Draco's watery voice broke as sobs once again rocked his lithe body.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore's worried but slightly amused voice rang out over the Slytherin's sobs.

"Headmaster, Professor! Thank Merlin you're here."

"Ms. Granger, would you care to explain what happened?"

"Well...", and then Hermione launched into a lengthy explanation of what had happened.

-----------------------

_She was late. Hermione Granger, Head Girl, brightest witch of the decade, the brains of the golden trio was late for her 7th year potions lesson. She hadn't slept in since, well..ever. It was Malfoy's fault, if he hadn't kept her awake half the night, and if he had had the decency to wake her up this morning, she would be on time and wouldn't have to face the wrath of her potions professor._

_As she ran around a corner, a pale hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her against a hard and capable body, pale lips smothering her cry of surprise. Her mouth, still opened from her cry, was plundered by a warm tongue, tasting slightly of pumpkin juice and teenage boy. Cool hands slid down her sides, grasping her ass and lifting her up against his body. All worries of being late fled Hermione's mind as her knees weakened and her brain melted. His name whispered from her lips as they parted to gulp for air._

_"Draco."_

_"What the bloody hell is going on? Ferret, get your hands off her!"_

_"Ah, Weasley. If Granger didn't want my hands on her, she would've taken them off. Do you see her protesting?"_

_Hermione watched as Ron's brain processed what his eyes were seeing. Hermione was still wrapped in Draco's arms, both sets of lips swollen and moist from their fevered kisses. _

_"You bloody bastard! What have you done to her?"_

_Hermione was thrust towards the wall as Draco moved to defend himself against Ron's anger._

_"Weasel, do you really want to know what I've done to her? Would you really like to know how many times she shattered in my arms last night, or how her voice sounds when she cries my name? Or how..."_

_Draco's questions were cut off when Ron's fist connected to his jaw, causing his head to snap back, the momentum throwing his body towards the stairs that had just shifted. Hermione didn't know she could scream so loud or that her legs could move so fast, but she was on the second last step when her boyfriend's limp body hit the cold, stone floor at the bottom._

_---------_

"And then he just started screaming for his mommy, and here we are. What's wrong with him?" Hermione's voice was breaking as she finished explaining the occurances that had led to this point.

"He bloody deserved it, stupid ferret. Hermione, how could you let him touch you like that?"

"RONALD WEASLEY! DRACO MALFOY IS MY BOYFRIEND AND I WILL LET HIM BLOODY TOUCH ME ANYTIME HE WANTS! I HAPPEN TO WANT IT TOO, YOU GIT!"

Hermione gently laid Draco on the ground, stood up and gifted Ron with a punch that could rival the one given to the sobbing Slytherin in third year. The force of her anger propelled Ron backwards, where he tripped on Draco and fell into a heap. His size 11 foot swung and delivered a swift kick to the chin belonging to the other boy. Hermione screamed as her boyfriend's head once again smashed into the stone floor.

"Draco! Oh Merlin, baby. Please be okay!"

"Hermione?" Draco's grey eyes opened to tiny slits and his mouth twisted into a grimace of pain. "What happened?"

Hermione's body buckled from the ferocity of her sobs. Draco's and reached up and twisted into her slightly frizzy brown curls, dragging her head down to rest on his shoulder. Her face came to rest between his shoulder and his jaw, and her tears soaked his neck.

Ron dragged himself to his feet, glared at the couple for a few moments and finally turned furiously on his heel and stormed away.

"Ms.Granger, once you've settled down, I want you to take Mr. Malfoy to see Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Then I want you to proceed to your next class. I'm willing to overlook the violence you showed towards Mr.Weasley, he had quite a scare when he saw Draco fall down the stairs. I will, however, have a word with him. I'll also give you a warning, you are Head Girl and you have a responsibility to the Hogwart's population. You cannot fufill your duties if you are skipping off classes to shag your boyfriend or punching quidditch players. Good day."

"Minerva, I do believe you just spoke the word shag to a student. "

"I'm not a complete prude, Albus."

-----------------------------

**A/N****: Yay. Hah, I've had such a strong need to write a fic, but I don't really have any good plots in my head to write a longer one at the moment. So, I asked my sister, The.Eigth.Horcrux, to give me some prompts to put together a fic.**

**They are:**

_** There has to be a kiss.**_

_** Alternate Universe.**_

_** Draco has to fall down the stairs, resulting in amnesia. **_**[the amnesia was slight, 'cause this is only a oneshot, not a long fic.**

_** Dumbledore has to sing Mary Had A Little Lamb to McGonagall.**_

_** Hermione has to be mistaken for someone else when Draco falls.**_

_** Hermione has to slap Ron for being a git. :)**_

**Hope you liked it. All reviews are welcome!**


End file.
